Truth or dare
by Galiko
Summary: Leo, on his knees before Elliot, in a hallway, of all places.


How he always ended up in these situations, Elliot had no idea.

To be certain, though, he was _not_ complaining.

He supposed it came down to Leo's sexual appetite generally being higher than his own. To be clear, he enjoyed sex as much as any 16 year old boy would, but he didn't actively seek it out – at least, he never had until Leo had come along, but even now, he found himself less the aggressor and more the… prey. Yes, often enough, he was _Leo's_ prey, no matter how at odds it was with his servant's delicate, doe-eyed appearance, all with the breathy, wispy, _girlish_ voice to go along with it, innocent and sweet even as Leo lured him into a veritable spider web of lust.

That brought him to his current situation – _their_ current situation, his back to the wall of a cold, quiet hallway within the Nightray manor, pants undone and pulled down _just_ enough with Leo on his knees before him.

The first time Leo had done such a thing (not in a hallway, because that would have just been flat out!), Elliot had been embarrassed to no end – because really, he couldn't _ask_ that of his servant, and even if Leo _insisted_, Elliot still found himself in a melting pot of flustered embarrassment and all-too-heated arousal. But now, with his back to the wall in an abandoned hallway, his servant gazing up at him through his bangs, glasses discarded and allowing Elliot to _see_ – to see the raw desire, the want and the eagerness, there was no helping it. Not at all.

And _why_ was Leo so good at this? Not that he had anything to compare it to, but_still_. Slim fingers wrapped around his erection as if they were made to be there, handling him so carefully that Elliot had to shudder. Leo's lips parted, and a pink tongue slid over the tip of him wetly, too hot against the chill of the hall. Elliot's hands curled against the wall he leaned against, trembling from the urge to buck his hips – to bury himself past those perfect lips and further into Leo's mouth.

Leo noticed the strain – he always did, Elliot mindlessly noted, and didn't resist when the servant reached up, grasping one of his wrists to guide the hand to his hair. The noble's hands clenched there reflexively, no matter the reservations he may have had about touching Leo's hair, considering his lover's normal reactions to such a thing: he had permission now, in a hall, with Leo on his knees before him,_wanting_ him. It was with those thoughts that his own self control snapped and he_tugged_, pulling Leo's head forward and with it, his mouth down the stiff length of his erection.

Slick heat surrounded him and Elliot groaned, long fingers flexing into the mass of dark hair. It was then that he looked down – and nearly came at the sight of himself buried just past half-way into Leo's mouth, his servant's gaze lidded, hooded by the weight of dark lashes as he pulled back against Elliot's hold, enough to _slide_ backwards with a suck of hollowed cheeks and the slickness of a devilish tongue, squirming its way against the over-sensitive underside. A wet, sticky pop followed as Elliot's erection escaped Leo's mouth once more, connected then only by a gossamer strand to his lips, and the noble swallowed, throat now dry, as Leo looked up directly at him, all rouged cheeks and lust-bright eyes.

"Next time," he breathlessly began, "put it all the way in."

Elliot flushed hot, half embarrassment and half searing lust that made his toes curl within his shoes. But it was that lust that brought his other hand to be buried into Leo's hair as well – to twist amongst thick, ebony hair and drag his lover's mouth forward, to bury himself to the hilt down Leo's throat, just as requested. Just as _he_ now wanted to as well.

"_God_ – " He almost didn't want to move, even though his too-tense body begged him to thrust. Elliot could feel the spasm of Leo's throat around him, the thick swallow visible with a bob of his adam's apple and he swore he stiffened more, throbbing in such perfect, hot confines as Leo groaned around him in spite of being gagged – gagged by his master's own cock and _oh god_ if it wasn't deliciously_arousing_ how much Leo seemed to enjoy it as much as he did, what with the deep flush upon his face and the harsh quickening of his breath through his nose.

The noble shuddered – hands tight in Leo's hair as he pulled his servant back, but only about halfway before the forward lurch of his own hips buried himself again. Elliot couldn't remember a time Leo was so obedient, so _pliant_ as the noble straightened his weight from the wall and focused it forward instead, mind now focused only on the connection between them and riding out each thrust with panting breaths because _how could he turn this chance down?_

He fucked Leo's mouth at first with long, deliberate thrusts, wanting to feel every inch of his cock sliding past those perfect lips and down an all too eager throat. Such a thing wouldn't last, however – _didn't_ last, with a mounting need to find some sort of release in the midst of such dizzying pleasure. The movements of his hips turned erratic, harder, more instinct-driven and oh, he'd apologize later, but for now there was little more than his own gasping breath and heat pooling in his groin and then only blissful, desperate climax when he shoved himself as deeply as he could, Leo's lips flush to his groin and Elliot's hands tightly cupping the back of his head to _keep him there_ as he spilled himself with a barely bitten back groan. It was with twitching, over-stimulated muscles that he finally pulled back, leaving Leo's own breath to heave unhindered, only a few, quiet coughs muffled into the back of his hand.

Elliot just _sagged_. Barely stayed on his feet with quivering knees. "I'm sorry – " The first statement he could manage. "Sorry – but – you're _amazing_ – "

And Leo only seemed amused, infinitely so, what with the hoarse chuckle to follow. "As long as I can please my master…"

A snarky, teasing lie, but oh, what a pleasant lie, and so Elliot couldn't care less. It felt as good to him in that moment as Leo's other talents did – which was to say,_very good_.


End file.
